What Lies In The Future
by Creator of Raava
Summary: After a massive explosion mixed with spiritual energy creates a portal, Team Avatar, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh get sucked into it. the portal leads to 30 years into the future in Republic City. Are they all happy with their future and content with it? But the big question remains: How did Aang defeat the Fire Lord? Rated T because i'm paranoid. (Many characters)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This takes place at the end of "The Chase" in season 2 of A: TLA, right when they all corner Azula and is ready to attack. Remember to read and review and feel free to be harsh since this is my first fanfic. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender, though I wish I did I'll leave the job to Mike and Bryan. Enjoy the story!**

**Chapter One- Spiritual Energy**

Seven figures stood in a deserted town almost covered in ash. The sun was blazing but that wasn't the only thing causing the heat, it was mostly tension and battle. Six of them were in a semi-circle around another figure that resembles a girl with two side bangs, hair in a top-knot, black hair, pale shin, and red, black, and gold armor that makes her seem like a warrior and she seems no more than 15-years-old.

"Well, look at this. Enemies and traitors, all working together. I'm done. I know when I'm beaten. You got me. A princess surrenders with honor."

The six of the members of the semi-circle all are questioning her surrender. Of the six was a fat, old man dressed in a green robe, has gray hair and a beard. Next to him is a young man no older then sixteen, also dressed in green, has black hair, a scar covering half of his face and has pale skin. Next to the young man is a young blind girl who is also wearing green with raven hair into a bun and bangs in front of her face. She has pale skin and wears no shoes. She looks about 12-years-old. Next to her is another young girl that looks about 14-years-old, with a light blue robe, chocolate brown hair that in a long braid with hair loops from her face to her braid, and has tanned skin. Next to her is a young boy about 12 years of age with a shaved head, a blue arrow pointing towards his forehead that is on his head, and yellow and orange clothing. Next to him is a boy about 15 years of age with a warrior's wolf-tail hairstyle, light blue clothing, tanned skin, and is holding a boomerang. They all have assumed fighting stances.

The girl in the armor takes a cheap shot and shoots blue fire out of her fingertips at the old man by surprise on his shoulder and near to his heart and then collapses.

"Aaaahhhh," is the only reply from the young, scarred teen.

The scarred teen unleashed an attack of yellowish-orangish fire, the blind girl unleashed an attacked of a stream of Earth, the girl in the blue robes unleashed an attack of water, the boy with the tattoos unleashed an attack of air, and the ponytailed team just threw his boomerang at the young girl in the armor. She brought of a force field of her blue flames unknowingly to her attackers that protected her. After the attacking there was a massive explosion. Debris flew everywhere and everything in the deserted town felt the warmth or yellow and orange flames except for the old man and the young teenagers. There was smoke everywhere and the princess that conjured up the blue flames had escaped.

"Gggrrr," The young scarred teen was beside the old man groaning frustratingly.

"Stay away from us," he replied to the tattoo boy, ponytail boy, blind girl, and the girl in blue robes approached him.

The blind girl used her earthbending and detected the old man's breathing and heart rate thought vibrations and her extra hearing.

"Zuko I can help," said the girl in blue robes to the young scarred teen.

"Fine," mumbled Zuko to the girl in blue robes.

"Alright, Katara you stay here and heal General Iroh. Sokka, Toph, and I will head back to the forest to track down that girl," said the blue tattooed boy.

"Okay Aang. I will meet up with you right away," said Katara to the blue tattooed boy.

"And so will I," said Zuko. "Its personal business. The girl's name is Azula, and she's my younger sister. You're going to need my help and my Uncle's".

They all nodded their heads.

**Meanwhile at Azula's camp. . . . .**

"Mai, Ty Lee. Get over here very quickly we must leave now. The Avatar and his friends are probably out tracking us down right now including my dimwit of a brother Zu-Zu but I'm positive he's worrying about Uncle right now. Oh, did I tell you I struck down my uncle," explained Azula to two girls, one listening intensively (Ty Lee) and one with a bored demeanor (Mai).

Ty Lee was wearing a pink crop top with matching pink pants up to her knees and long crystal shaped cloths of a different shade of pink dangles from her waist, down to the middle of her pants. Ty Lee had her brown hair in a long braid that came from a high ponytail and she has thick side bangs. Mai's black hair was in two small buns at the top of her head that trailed down to two small buns near her neck and then into two slim ponytails resting on her shoulders and going down until it hit her breasts. She has front bangs. Mai wore a dark red kimono turtleneck with long sleeves that get wide at the end. She has a small burgundy overcoat only covering her shoulders in the front and covering her entire back. The two sleeves of the burgundy overcoat meet at her ribcage and goes all the way down to her legs partially covering her wide, dark red pants and pointy, black shoes. The both of them are 15-years-old.

"Well are you just going to stand their gaping at me or get to work?!" scolded Azula.

"Well that's everything we packed," exclaimed Mai exhaustedly.

"We can go and tell Azula now," replied a cheerful Ty Lee.

"MAI! TY LEE!" screamed Azula.

"What happened?" asked a now concerned Ty Lee.

"What happened? WHAT HAPPENED? What happened was that the train is gone and so are the dragon lizards. When I find out who was responsible for this incompetency I will BANISH them from the Fire Nation," screamed Azula. "For now we have to-," Azula shuddered and then continued "travel on foot."

**Meanwhile deep into the forest. . . . . **

"That explosion came over there," said a girl who's about 15-years-old and pointing east. The girl was dressed in a green kimono with armor, golden and metal fans, shields, and a sword. She is wearing red and white face paint and has a headpiece bigger and bolder than those of the other girls she is with right now with her same outfit hinting that she is the leader.

"We're coming with you to find out where that explosion came from," said one of the girls.

"No you're not. It's too dangerous. Suppose they're Fire Nation," said the 15-year-old.

"Alright be careful, Suki," said another girl.

"I'll be fine and take care Kyoshi Warriors. I'll be back soon," said Suki as she was heady east and waving goodbye.

**The entire forest area. . . . .**

The energy from the explosion was mixing with the spiritual energy from nature and the Avatar. A great white light emerged.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"HHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP,"

"GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR,"

Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko, Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and Iroh all crashed against hard concrete.

"Ugh! I have a huge headache," exclaimed Toph.

"Me too," said Katara.

"Me three," said Suki.

"SUKI!" yelled Sokka.

"SOKKA!" yelled Suki.

"How did we get out here?" asked Aang.

"And where's here?" Zuko asked.

"What did you do Avatar and how did we get here?!" asked Azula but it was more of a demand.

"There was just a big flash of white light and that's all I remember," said Mai.

"Me too," said Ty Lee, but not in her usual cheery self.

"We should ask someone instead of sitting on hard concrete all day," suggested Iroh.

They all agreed and got and there they laid their eyes (or feet) on the most magnificent sight with huge buildings, ferries, airships, and people traveling on wires.

"Welcome to Republic City!" was all they heard on a loudspeaker.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Please R/R and follow/fave. I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Legend of Korra. **

**Chapter 2- A New City**

None of them could believe their eyes. It was too good to be true. Where did this city come from? Did it just pop out of thin air? Were they even on Earth anymore. All these questions swam through all of their heads but could not produce a logical answer. Huge monuments, tall buildings, metal bridges, and all four nations squeezed into one. This city was an architectural marvel, a true delight. People were swinging on metal cables and restaurants with Water Tribe food, Fire Nation food, Earth Kingdom food, but what really astonished them and brought tears to Aang's eyes was Air Nomad food.

"What is this place," said Zuko.

"I don't know," said Aang.

"We could be in the future since we don't have any of these things in our regular present day," said Sokka.

"Sokka! In our regular present day this place doesn't even exist!," said Katara who was still trying to mull over what in the spirits was happening.

"Sokka may be correct," said Iroh in a calm voice like this situation was something normal. "Time is an illusion, so we could have easily traveled into the future, " he continued.

"But people don't just time travel on a whim, _Uncle_," shouted Azula.

"Twinkletoes, what did you do now. You're the Avatar and this just screams freaky spiritual stuff," said Toph.

"Our young friend is correct. You see the explosion caused from our bending attacks mixed with nature's and the Aavatar's spiritual energy created a portal in space and time sucking all of us in it. The explosion and spiritual energy must have covered the entire forests explaining why our face-painted friend is here," explained Iroh.

"I did hear an explosion and was coming towards it," said Suki.

"If the explosion and the spiritual energy covered the entire forests, then why isn't the entire forests here in the future with us," asked Mai.

Iroh started laughing, "Destiny is a funny thing,".

"No kidding," said Aang sighing.

"I wonder what my future is like," said Ty Lee wondering.

"If this is even the future, who won the war: the Avatar or the Fire Nation," asked Azula.

"Of course that's the first thing you think about. We could be trapped in the future but your main priority is whether you succeeded in world domination," said Zuko.

"At least I could succeed in something," Azula spat back.

"You want a fight," said Zuko assuming a fighting stance.

"Do you?," Azula asked also assuming a fighting stance.

"Break it up. This is serious. We need to find someone to help us but we can't reveal our identity," said Aang already covering up his arrow with a part of his clothes **(AN: Like in "Return To Omashu")**.

"Aang's right. How about that island over there?," said Katara pointing to a small island. "It seems secluded. We could ask to stay there". **(AN: They are seeing Air Temple Island from a different angle and can't see Aang's statue)**.

"There is a boat dock probably used to carry people over to that island over there, around that corner," said Toph while pointing to her right.

They all traveled to where Toph was pointing to and laid their eyes on another magnificent sight: Aang's statue in its own little island with a large bell tower.

"I don't believe this," said Aang who was clearly struck with awe.

"What? What don't you believe?," asked Toph who was confused.

"So the Avatar did win," said Azula who was now pouting.

"It's a large statue of the Avatar with a bell tower and it's made of metal on a little island not far from the other island we want to go to," said Ty Lee.

"Ah yes. Avatar Aang Memorial Island holds his ginormous statue, of course he is not dead. It just represents the end of the Hundred Year War by his hands. Inside contains a museum with the history of all past avatars," said a man.

"What about the larger island?," asked Katara.

"Oh that's Air Temple Island. That's where Avatar Aang and his family live," said the man.

"Family?," asked Aang.

"His wife and kids. How do you not know this. It's basic knowledge," said the man.

"We're new," said Mai.

"Why are you just telling us this?," inquired Sokka.

"Well I'm the tour guide and sailor to those islands appointed by the Order of the White Lotus," said the now known tour guide.

"Interesting," said Iroh quietly while rubbing his mustache.

"We want to go to Air Temple Island," said Aang.

"Sure! Hop on," said the tour guide as he pointed to rhe fairly large boat tied to a pole.

"Well here we are! Air Temple Island!," exclaimed the tour guide.

They all get off of the boat and saw a large building with other smaller building presumably for growing their food since airbenders are vegetarians and a stable for Appa.

"Are you ready Twinkletoes? Are you ready to meet your older self and family?," asked Toph.

"Yeah," said Aang quietly.

"You don't have to go through with this if you don't want to," said Katara placing her hand on Aang's right shoulder but she secretly wanted to know who Aang had married.

"Nonsense Katara. Aang should meet his older self," said Sokka.

"Sokka is right. Older Aang will probably have memory already of this situation as he has been through this," said Iroh.

"Let's just go," said an impatient Azula.

"Since you had children that means that the Air Nomad population has increased," said Zuko.

"Good job getting a wife though Aang. I wonder who you married," said Sokka.

"Yeah, me too," said Aang stealing a glance at Katara.

"Well let's not just stand here burning daylight. Let's get moving lazies," said Toph who already started marching to the large building and soon the rest of them followed her lead.

Aang knocked on the door and if was answered by a woman in a red and orange attire hat resembled Air Nomad clothing.

"Hello. My name is Xala. I am one of the air acolytes. Come in," said Xala.

They all entered the large building and came into a parlor with seats and mats.

"Please take a seat," said Xala. "I will get Avatar Aang".

They all took a seat on the mats. A tall, buff, and handsome man came into the parlor. He had red and yellow Air Noman clothes on with a blue arrow tattoo showing on his shaved head.

"Holy fuck! This guy looks good! He can't possibly be our weak little Twinkletoes!," exclaimed Toph with certain admiration.

"Thanks Toph," said Aang sarcastically.

"Well he is and language Toph!," scolded Katara.

"I agree with the earthbender," said Azula.

"You're the older version of me," said Aang.

"I sure am," said older Aang.

"Prove it," said Aang.

They both took out mables and did he airbending trick.

"Same old Aang," said Sokka. Just then an older woman in water tribe clothing came into the parlor. She had her long hair in a braid with hair loops going from the front of her face to her braid. She had full breasts and very much defined curves and then she spoke "Are you still doing that trick Aang, after thirty years?," she asked and then laughed a sweet laugh.

"Yes," older Aang said.

"You're me. Well the older version of me," said Katara.

"Yes I am," said older Katara.

Katara practically ran over to her and asked "Did I really marry a powerful bender like Aunt Wu predicted,".

"You have no idea," said older Katara.

She and older Aang then stood together. Older Katara said "Aang and I got married," and showed them her new betrothal necklace. Sokka passed out and Suki tried to wake him up. Everyone else was laughing so much, tears came out of Toph's eyes. Aang was so happy on the inside and started to blush along with Katara. Older Aang and older Katara were chuckling.

"This is just precious," exclaimed Toph.

"How many kids did you have?," asked Sokka giving both Aangs a dangerous look.

"Three," said older Aang who was getting a kick out of this.

"THREE!," screamed Sokka. " Look avatar or not, none of you will ever touch my sister," he said pointing at both Aangs.

"Did I really freak out like that?," asked a tall, strong, and handsome man with a warrior's wolf tail in water tribe garb said.

All of their eyes bulged in seeing older Sokka while younger Sokka was for once speechless without sleeping or eating meat. Sokka fainted once again and once again everyone including Aang and Katara bursts into a fit of laughs.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I finally have some free time to update. I didn't really expect so many followers and favorites and new reviews so a shout out to anyone who did follow, fave, or review thanks a lot, it means so much since this is my first fic. Apparently my teachers find it nice to torture students with a gazillion projects and tests so I couldn't update. enjoy the new chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own A: TLA, if I did Katara and Aang would be French kissing since episode 1.**

—

**Chapter 3- Questions and Answers Part 1**

"Mmmmmnnnnnn," groaned Sokka drowsily, "What happened?" he asked while rubbing his head. He then noticed a piece of parchment on him. That parchment wasn't that big and had writing on it. Then Sokka started reading it in his mind, _Hahaha. Your pathetic Snoozles! Passing out because of that. But I guess that's what big brothers do when they find out that their little sister got down-and-dirty with the Avatar who's your best friend! Katara and Aang sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G._

"TTTTTTOOOOOPPPPPPPHHHHHHHH!" screamed Sokka. Outside of the house on Air Temple Island, a flock of birds were violently flying away with their feathers dropping because of trees shaking because of a loud sound coming from the house that would put Musa's sound waves to shame. (**A/N: Musa from **_**Winx Club**_**)**.

"_Yes_. I may be blind but I'm not deaf Sokka. Oh and you finally woke up," replied Toph from the dining room in a surprisingly calm tone. "Suki, you're boyfriend's up," said Toph.

"Yes Toph I realize that, thank you," said Suki.

"How could you do this?" asked an angry Sokka marching furiously into the dining room.

"Do what?" asked Toph in mock-confuseness and in a fake innocent tone.

"You know what! Writing this horrible note. Taunting me about the horrible future," said Sokka melodramatically and then falling on his knees with his right hand on his heart and his left hand sticking out and fake crying. "Plus you're the only one who calls me 'Snoozles' Toph," said Sokka who was back to normal and standing up.

"Okay look, even though what you say sounds like something I could do and I'm the only one who calls you 'Snozzles', there's one big hole in you're story, I'm blind which means I can't read or write meaning that I couldn't have possibly written that note," said Toph with closed eyes and speaking in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Alright who was working with Toph to torment my soul," said Sokka in an extremely loud voice.

"Snoozles has really fucking lost it," whispered Toph to Azula.

"I have to hand it to you, Toph was it, that note was fucking hilarious but his reaction was precious," whispered back Azula.

"Thanks for agreeing too write it Azula. Sugar Queen and Facepaint would shoot the idea down and chastise me," said Toph.

"The way you make it out seems like they hate fun," said Azula.

"Well I don't know about Facepaint but Sugar Queen definitely," said Toph.

"You're good at coming up with nicknames Toph, what would my nickname be," said Azula.

"I don't really know you but how about, Blue Bolt," said Toph.

"Good enough," replied Azula.

"You know your not as bad as I thought you would be," said Toph.

"I could say the same for you," replied Azula.

"Aha!" shouted Sokka as he popped out of nowhere while pointing his finger at them. "Working with the enemy Toph. I know your new to this 'fighting against bad guys thing' but you don't associate with the enemy let alone become 'besties' and working together to bring gray hair to my head by stressing me out with your little prank," said Sokka now grabbing his hair.

"Shut the fuck up Snoozles. We were just talking and if someone also likes watching you freak out their already my friend," said Toph.

"With what Toph said, get the flying fuck out of here and leave us in peace," said Azula.

"Such bold talk of peace when all you want to is attack us," said Sokka.

"I haven't attacked you yet but if you keep on speaking I just might but I haven't attacked Wild Child over here," said Azula.

"Nice one Blue Bolt," said Toph with admiration.

"Ggggggrrrrrrr," groaned Sokka angrily as he was walking away.

"Just for that expect some more pranks, Snoozles," said Toph.

"Have fun with the gray hair," said Azula and then they both burst into a fit of laughter.

—

**Meanwhile in the kitchen. . . . .**

Katara and Older Katara were making an all vegetarian meal since airbenders were vegetarian.

"How did you end up marrying Aang? I mean he's like my best friend but I would've never imagined that our relationship as more than platonic," said Katara.

"Yes you have Katara. Don't deny it. You have imagined it, that perfect image of you and Aang together but pushed it aside because he has a world to save and a war to end but you still showed it. All those small kisses on the cheek, hugs, blushes, cuddling together without even knowing about in your sleep but come apart before Sokka finds out, and don't forget the Cave of Two Lovers," said Older Katara. With that statement Katara was blushing as red as the tomatoes she was currently slicing.

"And the three children, what are their names?" asked Katara.

"The oldest is Bumi, a nonbender who is nine-years-old, Kya, a waterbender who is eight-years-old, and then Tenzin, an airbender who is seven-years-old," said Older Katara.

"This is all just a surprise," said Katara.

"At least you didn't pass out like Sokka," said Older Katara.

"Speaking of Sokka, I wonder if he's okay," said Katara.

Sokka just entered the kitchen still grumbling on like an old man and then asked "Hey, do you guys have any good meat?"

"Sokka, this island is for airbenders and air acolytes and sky bison who are all vegetarian so what in the world would make you think that you're going to find meat here?" said Katara with her hands on her hips.

"Fine, fine. Just a question. Geez," said Sokka leaving the kitchen.

"HELLO PEOPLE!" screamed a women coming into the house. She had her raven hair into a bun and some bangs covering her face. She had pale skin and milky, green eyes and wore a suit made of metal.

"Always had to have an entrance don't you, Toph," said Older Katara coming out of the kitchen.

"Say fucking what now!" screamed Toph. "You can't possibly be me! I mean how could you even see! Your suit is made of metal! If you were really me you know that I hate, and I absolutely fucking hate metal!"

"So Katara how are the kids? Lin can't wait to play with Kya. She claims that 'the house is so boring'," said Older Toph.

"What the fuck?! I'm fucking talking to you! Look at me—," but Toph was cut off.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't answer to little, fucking twits screaming in my fucking ear!" yelled Older Toph.

With that Toph backed away from Older Toph.

—

**Meanwhile in the kids' bedroom. . . . .**

There was an awkward silence so think it compared to Aang's statue on Avatar Aang Memorial Island until Suki broke the silence.

"So, General Iroh is it?" asked Suki while playing with Kya (Iroh nodded his head). "I heard about your 600-Day Seige on Ba Sing Se. Even though I'm fighting against the Fire Nation, why did you stop the Seige when you could've won?"

"Well I decided not to because-," but Iroh was cut off. "It's none of your business!" shouted Zuko.

"Zuko, have some respect and some manners," said Iroh. "Sorry," mumbled Zuko. "Anyway, I was tired, and my men were tired. 600 days away from home can do that to you," said Iroh. "Oh," replied Suki.

"You know you look just like my Aunt Suki," said Kya.

"Aunt Suki?" questioned Suki.

"Well she became our Aunt when she married my Uncle Sokka," said Tenzin who was playing with Bumi.

"Marriage, I see," said Suki blushing.

"They also have three kids, two girls and one boy. The two girls are waterbenders and their names are Lily and Yugoda while the boy is an earthbender named Hakoda Jr.," said Bumi.

Now Suki was blushing violently while Iroh and Zuko were chuckling.

"Their ages now?" asked Suki.

"Hakoda Jr. is ten-years-old, Lily is nine-years-old, and Yugoda is eight-years-old," said Kya.

"You shouldn't be laughing Zuko. What if you end up having kids?" said Suki.

"Kids with who?" asked Zuko.

"Someone," retorted Suki.

"Kids come on down," yelled Older Katara.

There was a chorus of "ok mom" before the kids went downstairs along with Iroh, Zuko, and Suki.

—

**Meanwhile in the parlor. . . . .**

Everyone crowded in the parlor including several other guests.

"So I guess we should introduce each other," said Older Aang.

"This is Older Zuko, or should I say Fire Lord Zuko," said Older Aang pointing to a forty-year-old man in royal red, gold, and black robes with his hair in a top-knot with a golden flame ornament in it with hair loose past his shoulders and a viscous scar on his face.

"Hi. Zuko here," said Older Zuko nervously while raising his hand. Zuko's jaw draped to the ground at how he looked and his title.

"Narcissist," mumbled Azula.

"Ok, while Sparky is gawking at himself, could you introduce all the other people," said an impatient Toph.

"This is Fire Lady Mai, his wife," said Older Aang as he pointed to a woman in silk red and gold robes with a top-knot with some hair still loose down to the middle of her back with front bangs. Mai was blushing crazy while Ty Lee was babbling "I knew it! I knew it!" and Azula was mumbling something about traitors.

"This is Councilman Sokka as you all know," said Older Aang and everyone nodded. "Well this is his wife, Governor Suki who is the governor of Kyoshi Island," he continued as he pointed to a woman with short auburn hair, blue eyes, a green Komodo with armor, fans and a sword with a gold headpiece.

"This is chief Toph Bei Fong," said Older Aang as he pointed to a woman in a metal suit "and her husband The Duke who is the head of Republic City's imports and exports". The Duke has brown hair and brown eyes. Toph was now blushing with everyone snickering.

"This is Princess Azula," said Older Aang pointing to a doppelgänger of Azula who is taller with wider hips, bigger bust, and a bigger butt. Azula is now smirking and will be until tomorrow. "This is her husband, General Haru of the Earth Kingdom," said Aang who pointed to a taller and more muscular version of Haru but without any stupid facial hair. The smirk that once played on the Fire Princess' lips was now vanished and replaced with disbelief.

"Who saw that coming?" replied a snickering Sokka.

"But he's Earth Kingdom, how is this even possible?" asked an Azula who looked like she was going to faint.

"Ok moving on. This is Ty Lee," said Older Aang pointing to a woman with brown hair and gray eyes. She is wearing a cherry pink kimono with pale lavender colored flower designs. Her hair is in a high ponytail reaching her neck and her bangs have been clipped up. Overall she looked mature. "Here is her husband Teo," Aang said and everone turned to face a man in a wheelchair with goggles around his neck and he is wearing a green mechanist suit, "and they're both engineers." Ty Lee was blushing as red as Azula's formal robes.

"Kids, come in and introduce yourselves," yelled Katara.

There was a rush of kids coming into the house.

"Hi my name is Bumi and I am the first child of Aang and Katara."

"My name is Kya and I'm the second child of Aang and Katara."

"I'm Tenzin, the third child of Aang and Katara."

"I'm Izumi, the only child of Zuko and Mai."

"I'm Ursa, the first child of Azula and Haru."

"I'm Tyro, the second child of Azula and Haru."

"Lin, kid of The Chief and The Duke."

"I'm Hakoda, the first child of Sokka and Suki."

"Hi, I'm Lily, the second child of Sokka and Suki."

"My name is Yugoda and I'm the three child of Sokka and Suki."

"I'm Shoku, the first child of Teo and Ty Lee."

"I'm Yin Lee, the second child of Ty Lee and Teo."

Everyone was laughing at each other or blushing devoutly.

"So how did all of this happen," asked Aang.

—

**A/N: So I know I haven't updated in a while but it's because of school. Thank you for all of the patience you have for my overdue update. I also want to know how to make the line things so if you know how to make them, please review and tell me.**


End file.
